Nevermore
by Mara Phantomhive
Summary: "One day your mind is as pure as it can be, but the next darkness devours it whole. Only leaving a little insanity left for you to breath." Mara said looking at Ciel while blood poured from her mouth. "But sometimes, that bit of sanity, wont be enough for you to live but only to play dead and be forgotten...Hence the bird..Nevermore." Ciel&Sebastian OC&Undertaker alittle bit OOC
1. Chapter 1 Bloodied faith

Summary: Ciel one night bumps into a girl, who had been lying on the floor bleeding to death. He takes her to the closest doctor. After he was sure she was fine, he took her to the Phantomhive manor. After a week of her presents of being there Sebastian becomes jealous, envious when the new girl clings to Ciel all the time. What happens when she goes on a case to help them out? Read to find out. CielxSebastian, UndertakerxOC.

Chapter one: Death may come but may not be desired

Ciel's POV

I snuck out one night, trying to get away from Sebastian. I've been having this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest when I see him, and my cheeks flare when he smiles. '_I think my insanity is starting to take a toll on me._' I thought. I was walking the streets of London when I tripped over a large bump on the ground. I landed on my hands and knees but ended up hitting my face on the cement path anyways. I groaned clutching my forehead gently, trying to coax the headache that might arrive soon.

I sat up, my breath hitched in my throat when my hand touched something wet and sticky. I pulled my hand back to see it covered with a crimson liquid. _Blood. _I yelped and scooted back when I saw the resource, a girl, around my age, covered in blood and gashes. Her eyes were a dull grey blue; they were covered by long black silky lashes that matched the hair on her head that sprawled out underneath her. Her eyelids shimmered a light grey and blue color, as her lips drained in bloodied red lip-stick. Her skin was pale like snow; I imagined it as it looked soft to the touch.

I stood up quickly and picked her up, thinking about calling for Sebastian but changed my mind, since he would kick my ass for you know, sneaking out. I sighed as I jogged to the nearest doctor. Once I found one I stayed until he said I should leave, but I insisted on staying since it was only around twelve a-clock , Sebastian comes to wake me up around seven twenty seven on Monday, which is today. I sighed as the old doctor sewed the girl I had found lying on the street corner just an hour ago.

Soon an hour passed and the doctor had finished sewing the girl up. ' _I wonder what would happen if I took her back to the manor…but what if Sebastian finds out? And what about Elizabeth! *internal sigh* I guess I have to take her to the manor, only if she doesn't wake up within another hour….' _

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doctor started to talk to me.

" She is lucky, if you hadn't found her when you did, she could have been dead and found this morning and posted on the newspaper, you saved a family from heart break, that is…if she has them…." The man looked off into space with a sad look plastered on his lips and eyes. I found myself frowning as well. I looked at the girl, she looked better now that she was cleaned up, beautiful even. Her grey eyes were closed and her black lashes thick and silky looking, cleared of droplets of blood that must have gotten on them when she had been attacked. My eyes trailed to her lips, the lip-stick was taken off but replaced with lip-gloss. They shone from the lighting from the room. Then soon my eyes traveled to her clothing, she wore a dark blue dress with a white flower attached to her right hip.

"Do you know her name? " I shook my head, the doctor pondered on a thought before talking again.

"May I ask for yours then? " I nodded and complied.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said as I yawned slightly, tonight has been a long night. It was already four o-clock and it took an hour to get back to the manor from here, and I have to bring the girl with me because she hasn't woken up yet. I picked up the girl bridle style and nodded my thanks and handed him money. Once the man took the money I headed toward the manor.

Once there I placed the girl on the ground gently before putting the latter I always hid from Sebastian. I picked her up, heaving her over my shoulder, thankfully im sixteen and a lot stronger then I was before. I got to the window sill and crawled into my bedroom carefully.

I walked over to my bed and placed the girl down on the right side of the bed while I fell on the left. I was so tired I didn't notice the girl stir within her slumber and mumble out a faint 'Thank you.' Before I finally gave into the darkness of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: who do i save you from

Ciel's POV

I woke up to something curled around me, I then remembered the girl I took home. I glanced at the girl to see if she was awake. When I turned my head to check, Blue met grey. The girl's eyes were wide; she probably didn't know what was going on. I looked her over, her black hair not even matted from sleeping, her lips still held that glossiness from last night. Her cheeks were flamed with crimson.

"W…who a-a-are you?" she asked in a gentle voice, it sounded sweet like honey and she smelled of roses. Her head was tilted and her lips were parted slightly. I shook my head slightly and smiled politely.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I came across you last night, you were bleeding to death. Do you…remember what happened?" She shook her head with a frown but soon her lips lifted up into a smile.

"But I thank you, I owe you a lot! And my name is Mara by the way." Her smile brightened. I felt at ease for some odd reason. She pulled me into a tight hug. I heard the door knob turn, I gasp. ' _I can't push her off , she's injure. *Internal sigh and growl* I guess since they'll all meet her anyway…' _ the door opened to show Sebastian.

"It's time to wa-" he stopped when he saw Mara who was still clinging on to me. I saw his lips pull up into a scowl but then into a smile.

"And young lord, who is this young lady?" Mara let go and jumped up and ran in front of him. She smiled.

"I'm Mara! Who what is your name?" she asked. Sebastian looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's okay Sebastian, um; I bumped into her on the way to undertakers. I needed to get another file for the case we are working on. She was bleeding to death so I took her to the nearest doctor and after she was sewn up an I took her here. Treat her with respect until I can figure out where her family I-"Mara interrupted me.

"Sorry for interrupting….but I…I don't have any family, they were all murdered except for one, my cousin Ciara, and actually my full name is Mara Lee Thomson." She said, sadness drenching into her words. That really didn't go well with her appearance.

"Then we will try to find Ciara for you Mara, and until then you can stay in this manner." I said.

"And if you don't mind my asking but…did you're families killer get arrested?" I asked, she shook her head slowly, her pale pink lips in a frown.

"No, and they are after me and my cousin…I could tell you about myself and the whole story if you think it is necessary." She said in a low tone of voice. I nodded my head and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please get a room for the guest made and we will leave to go get her some clothes to wear, and also Sebastian, please get us some tea so she can feel more comfortable while telling her story." Sebastian nodded and turned to leave but a little voice popped up out of the blue.

"Please and thank you." Sebastian and I turned to see Mara smiling at Sebastian "It is more polite to ask nicely, at least that's what my mom taught me…sorry if I intruded?" she asked shyly. She scratched her arm self-consciously. Sebastian smiled widely.

"Why, what a polite young lady. You could learn from her Young master." He said jokingly. I glared at him but I knew my cheeks were red because of the heat coming from them. Sebastian soon left as Mara and I sat down to talk.

Mara looked sad but with slight excitement in her eyes. She looked at me with a wide smile that reminded me of undertaker, I looked away as I shivered lightly; when I glanced back her eyes had shone blue for a moment but then back to their normal color. _'That grey color is not a normal color…' _I thought _'but they are beautiful.' _I blushed at the thought, embarrassed I even thought that.

Mara stared at me with hope in her eyes. She settled her hands on her lap that was when I noticed her long blue nails. I tilted my head sideways, how was her nails that color. I wanted to ask but Sebastian came throw the door and gave us our tea. He left and Mara sipped her tea slowly. She looked up from the cup after putting it down.

"Well, should I start talking or what?" she smiled and giggled quietly covering her mouth.

"Well it would help a lot, don't you think?" I said, she nodded and started to tell me her story.

"Well…As you know im Mara, im eighteen. My mother and father were Lilith and Kevin Lee Thomson. I had three brothers. Robert, Jeremy and Ben. All of my family except my one cousin was killed by a man about 6.8 ft. tall. His eyes as I remember were a pale blue, like they…could see through your soul. Yesterday before you found me I was looking for my cousin, Ciara. Ciara has been gone for almost a week and I haven't seen her she is fifteen with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She has this dog that follows her everywhere. The dog's name Is Carmel. The last thing I remember was walking down the street when a man attacked me from behind, the weapon was a sword and knifes. Then I passed out from the pain. Then woke up in your room and now here…" tears breamed her eyes but smiled.

"Does this help at all?" I looked at her in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes this helps very much." I smiled. She blushed but looked away. She played with a bracelet that clung to her wrist where four scares laid. I raised a brow and looked at her. She had no cuts on her wrist, the doctor told me that she only had cuts on her upper arm and legs and a gash in her stomach. She was lucky that I had snuck out last night, just to find her in time to save her. But who should I save her from, the man…or herself?


	3. Chapter 3 Don't run away

PS I do not own Black butler people, I do own Mara and Clare though.

Mara's POV

"Ciel!" I screamed while I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room and into Ciel's office. Tears were streaming down my face, I didn't know of them until I put my hand to my face and felt the wet tears. When I burst into Ciel's office he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, which soon died down to a sad frown. I and Ciel had gotten pretty close over the week I had been there.

"What's wrong, Mara?" He asked as he brushed passed someone in a long black trench coat. I didn't pay mind to the new man in the room and ran to Ciel. I hugged him tightly, not noticing the glare that Sebastian shot at me and the straitened faced the man gave Ciel.

"It was horrible! My mom…she… she said I was horrible for letting it all happen! That it's my fault that I couldn't protect them…" I sniffled at the end as I cuddled into his chest. Tears pricked my bottom lid and poured out like rain on the first day of spring. Ciel Put his hand on the top of my head and brushed down my black reddish hair. I could tell he was trying his best to calm me down so I tried to listen to what he said.

"Mara, It was not your fault. You were young and didn't know what to do. How could a 7 year old fight with a grown man? I highly doubt any child could, not even me." He whispered in my ear, I frowned, forgetting he doesn't know the whole story, he doesn't know who I am.

"B-but It was m-my fault!" He placed a kiss on my forehead, I felt heat rise to my cheeks, not out of embarrassment but out of fear that Sebastian might kill me. I kind of get that vibe from him. I dared a look at Sebastian, yep, his eyes were glazed with a murderess look plastered on his pretty features. I always thought of his as 'Pretty' but who wouldn't? I sighed and looked over at the new man in the room.

I finally got a good look at him this time, he had a black hat that had the top of it hang all the way all most reaching floors length. His black boots had the tips curled slightly upward. My eyes went to his face, his skin was pale and his hair was white, his hair covering his eyes as the hat hung slightly down on his lips were pulled up into a smile; his smile kind of gave me chills,I had also noticed some scares on both his neck and face. I shivered slightly and looked up at Ciel who had just told me to go back to bed and we can talk about it in the morning.

"Alright, Ciel. I'll try to go back to sleep…" I said in a sad tone, I may not be human, but I still have feelings and nightmares. I walked out of the room and shut the door, but I didn't go back to my room. I stayed next to the door to know what they were talking about.

Ciel's POV

After Mara had left, I turned to the two I had been talking with before she came busting threw the door. I can still see the tears in her eyes. I really wanted to know what her dream was about. I sighed and sat back down in my chair and looked at Undertaker.

"What is it you want Undertaker?" I asked clasping my hands on top of my desk. I could feel the cold wood on my skin. The cold soothing me and calming me into peace.

"Ah, but it isn't what I want young earl. It's what you 'need'." Undertaker said with a huge smile plastered on his pale lips. I raised a brow.

"And what is it that I need?" I asked in a warning tone of voice. Undertaker chuckled under his breath his grin cutting bigger across his face.

"It's about the girl young earl, didn't her 'family' pass but not too long ago?" he said sarcastic tone sinking into his voice.

"And how do you know this, Undertaker?" I said with curiosity reaching my tone, 'How did he know?' then a question hit me 'what if he… no, undertaker might be crazy but not THAT crazy…at least I hope..' I said in my mind.

"Because, young earl, the man who did the sin worked with me about three years ago. But you have to pay to get more information." He snickered crossing his arms around his chest.

I sighed knowing what he wants, a joke. Im terrible at making jokes. I looked at Sebastian for help but he just turned around to pour tea. I sighed.

"Undertaker, I don't have time for your games. Mara is a new friend of mine and I highly recommend you telling me everything so I can help her. Now." I said. I felt tired of waiting but soon he started to talk after he sat down.

"Fine, since you care so much I'll tell you. The man's name is William Lomada, age 26 he was married and had a child named Larman. Larman was shot and killed by accident by someone from Mara's family, is what I was told by William." Undertaker stopped, for a moment something other than a creepy grin passed his face.

'Is that…guilt?' I thought to myself. I notice his focus was at the door, I then heard a whimper. My head shot toward the door. It was Mara.

"Mara…I thought I told you to go back to sleep?" I said, my heart was racing and I didn't know why.

"I-I…I-" she started to say but took a step back. "Its…my…my fault…" she whimpered out and turned and ran out of the room covering her face. I shot up out of my chair and ran to the door.

"Mara!" I yelled after her, I almost ran after her but Sebastian held me back.

"Young master, let Young Mara have time to herself." He said, I struggled out of his tough grip and stood in front of him. I glared.

"Sebastian, Mara's emotions are unstable! And what if she runs out of the manor?! What if she gets hurt!" with that I ran out of the room to chase her down. he last thing i saw was Sebastian's look of hatred. My heart sunk at the thought of him hating me, but Mara could get in trouble and i intend that not to happen. As I ran thought filled my mind, only making me run faster and faster towards her.

"Mara, Please be okay. Don't do anything stupid. Your cousin need's you…and I need you. You're the only family besides Elizabeth that I have left. I can't be alone, not again."

Yep here is another chapter. YAY! I have questions for you.

1: what do you think Mara is?

2: why is undertaker there?

3: why did Mara say it was her fault?


	4. Chapter 4: no more tears little one

PS I do not own Black butler people, I do own Mara and Clare though.

Mara's POV

"I may not be who I say I am, but my emotions and actions are the same as if I were the real me. Even though I have lied, I can't help but feel the guilt rise up inside of my chest every time I see you. I wish to tell the truth, but sometimes it's best to keep it away then to let it flow like a song."

'Ciel, im sorry!' I screamed in my mind, the guilt keeps eating me alive 'I was supposed to protect them, but I failed!' Tears stung my eyes as I sat down in an ally way after running out of the manor just mere minutes ago. I pulled my knees to my chest tightly; I laid my head on top of my knees as the tears streamed down my face.

'I'm an angel and I can't even protect the people I was assigned to! I have lost Clare, the rest of the Thomson's were killed because I wasn't strong enough! It's my whole entire fault!' My cries became louder, my whimpers became whispers of a melody that has lost its passion, and my whole well-being was just a big mess. I didn't hear the footsteps that lead to me I was too busy trying to figure out how to pull myself together. Soon the footsteps grew closer and closer, I noticed them a bit too late. When I heard the footsteps stop right in front of me I took all the courage I had and looked up. When I did so my breath hitched in my throat. A man around his mid twenty's stood in front of me. His emerald green eyes looking me over, they looked gentle and caring. I saw some of his blackish green hair covering his right eye. I then noticed his long black trench coat reached the floor; he bent to his knees to see me eye to eye. His trench coat rumpled up as he did so. I looked at him closely, expecting him to do something, but all he did was just kneel there and look at me with gentle eyes. His pale lips pulled back into a nice handsome smile that would bring a girl to their knees. Gladly I was already sitting, but that didn't help the blush that crossed my tear stained cheeks.

"It's alright. Im not here to harm you." He said, his voice drenched in honey. He out stretched his hand to help me up. It took me a while to take it but when I did my face turned bright red and my heart skipped a beat. When our hands touched, even if it were for a brief moment, I felt a tingly feeling run down my spine all the way down to my feet. I stood in front of him casting my eyes to the ground.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "My apologies, ms, im Seiji but you can call me Riku. And what might your name be ms?" I looked up into his emerald eyes and rubbed my eyes gently. I sniffled and answered.

"I-Im Mara but y-you can c-c-call me Mar-Mar for a nick name." I smiled lightly and looked down. I kicked a small rock.

"Numquid scis Latine loqui?" He said in perfect Latin. I looked him shocked but nodded.

"Nam et ego novi latine"I said in Latin. I haven't spoken it for a while but its still very well.

"Numquid ergo possunt cur vociferantibus Mar-Mar?"He asked. I sighed and looked to the ground.

"Nam quis ... sed non ego familiam tueri putabantur officiosa." I sighed as tears threatened to pour from my eyes once more.

"Sed non nunc clamoris ubi habitas si possem ire in domum tuam, ut te?" he said in a hushed polite tone. His smile still on his lips letting me know not to fear him, I sighed 'Ciel is gonna kick my ass when I get back…'

"Im staying at the Phantomhive manor. " I said reverting back to English. He smiled and nodded his head while holding out a hand for me to take I took it and we walked back to the manor together. Having nice conversations both going back and forth in Latin and English.

Ciel's POV

I had finally stopped running both because Sebastian kept chasing me and the point of me being out of breath. Sebastian had talked me into going back to the manor to wait her out. I sat in my desk chair impatiently. Sebastian must have noticed it because he decided to talk for the first time after we came back.

"Young master, your precious love will be back sooner or later." He said. His voice sounded sad and irritated. I looked at him with shock, what does he mean by 'Precious love'? he doesn't think I love her does he?

"Sebas-" I started out but the door to my office opened and in my view was Mara. I had noticed a man standing next to her. He was smiling while whispering something in Latin.

"Si vis manere in contactu faciam tibi?" I raised a brow, I didn't know what he said exactly but Sebastian apparently did and he looked mad.

Mara spoke up in a broken voice as if she had been crying for a while.

"That would be lovely, thank you again Riku." He bowed and started to exit to door but I stood up and spoke.

"Sir?" the man stopped and turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive?" i fel my eyes widen but they went back to normal quickly.

"If you would like you can say here for as long as you wish, as in thanks for bringing back my…Sister." I said with a smile. I glanced over at Sebastian, his eyes were wide and his mouth a gap.

My eyes went straight back to the man before me. He bowed lightly a smile still visible on his lips as he said "I would be my great honor."

I nodded and looked over at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take him and Mara to their rooms and meet me back here after you are done. I wish to speak with you." He bowed a smile slowly started to begin to find its way back on his lips as he whispered.

"Yes…young master." With that he turned on his heel and showed them to their rooms.

About a half an hour later he came back in to my office with some tea.

"What is it you would like to speak to me about, young master?" he asked, curiosity sinking into his voice. I sighed 'Better well get this over with…'

I blushed lightly and opened my mouth to talk but my voice got caught in my throat.

'How come im so nervous?! I probably look like a stupid fool with my mouth hanging open!' I shut my mouth and tried again.

My voice came only in a whisper.

"Why is it you think I 'love' Mara Sebastian?" I looked down noticing im playing with my hands but decided not to dwell on it.

"Well, it is not that invisible young master. Why, do you not love Mara?" he asked standing straight.

I shook my head "No, I do not. Only as a sister I see her as." I paused for a moment to take in his smile that had some of what brightened when I spoke. Then I spoke again.

"Besides… I Love someone else." I said the last part quietly so he wouldn't hear, but curse his good hearing.

His face fell for a moment, as did his shoulders. I tilted my head sideways not knowing why he was so sad about it.

I blushed three shades of red when he asked me one simple question I wished he hadn't had asked.

"And who might that be, Young Master?" I sighed and looked down.

"…" my blush darkened.

"Young master?" he took a step closer. My blush only getting darker.

"Who might it be?" he asked once more.

I sat in my chair straight and took a deep breath, knowing what the answer to mine was going to be. I only had to man up. I straightened my lips into a half frown half smile and answered quick and quietly.

"…You."

I heard him gasp and heard him say something that would change everything in my hole entire world.

"I…"

AN: OH! Cliffy haha! Well now you know what Mara is, yep and angel! But who's to say her angelic powers will stay and by the way what Mara and the new guy ( which I own btw) Riku were saying was this:

Riku: Do you speak latin ?

Mara: Actually I do speak Latin.

Riku: Then may I ask why you were crying Mar-Mar? ( or something between that lol)

Mara: Because…I was supposed to protect my family from a man but failed. ( Again something among those lines I got this from google translate /.\)

Riku: Now, Now no more crying. Where are you staying at maybe I could walk you back there?

And near the end

Riku: If you want we can stay in contact?

There lol please don't kill me, ill post the next chapter on Thursday. Hopfully xD.


End file.
